Trying To Forget
by Lady Eternia
Summary: Tohru knw they thought she was a clumsy, ditzy, crybaby. But, it was easyer to cope when they didn't know the real her.
1. Chapter 1

4/18/06

Disclaimer: Know I KNOW you aren't so stupid as to think any one of my personalities were smart enough to create Fruits Basket, right? Please tell me you aren't that stupid!

IMPORTANT This is my first Furuba Fanfic, so please be nice! And, I will MOST LIKELY end up giving either Momiji or Tohru severe depression, cause I love anything that is in any way angst, romantic, or suicidal. I just think it is romantic when two lovers comfort each other when one is emotionally crippled. Oh, and before I forget, this is a Momiji/Tohru pairing. I just got the 13th volume today, finished it today, and felt a tug at my heartstrings. there are so few Momiji/Tohru Fanfics, and I think it is a crime that the two most loveable characters have so few supporters of their relationship deepening. AND, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru are all in the same grade. Momiji is SLIGHTLY taller than Tohru. Your imagination can either make Tohru shorter or Momiji taller. IMPORTANT

Author: RayaGoddess

Trying To Forget Chapter 1

Tohru walked into her grandfathers room. He had very sick recently, and she was worried about him. He was the only family she had left, the only one that cared. Her Aunt, Uncle, and their kids didn't give a damn about her, and she knew it. She wasn't as stupid as people took her for. The only reason she acted like a ditzy, clueless, crybaby who always pretended, because if people always see her smiling, they wont ask questions. Plus, it was easier to deal with things if you pretend. She had been pretending almost all her life, so now it just came natural. The only one who ever saw through her was her mother, and now she was dead. Not even Uo or Hana knew the real her.

As she walked in her grandfather looked up. He didn't look good at all. He was deathly pale and was so weak he couldn't lift his head. "Kyoko-san, there you are." her grandfather said. "No, grandpa, it's me, Tohru. I came to see how you were doing." Tohru said. She placed a vase down on his table full of Lilies she bought for him. "How do you feel? You don't look good at all. Is there anything I can do for you?" Tohru asked.

"No, child, I'm perfectly content. I can feel my time nearing. Soon I will be with your mother and father again. Please, don't feel sad, be happy. This just another part of life, a path to the rest of the eternal quest of life." Her grandfather said. He probably didn't realize how much his words affected her. She felt like crying so bad.

He lay his head back and closed his eyes. Then, all of a sudden, his eyes burst open and he clutched his chest in pain. He looked Tohru in the eyes and she immediately knew what was going on.

"Grandpa! Oh My God! Somebody! Help!" Tohru screamed. Almost immediately, her Aunt and Uncle came running up and rudely shoved away. Her Aunt ran over to the phone and dialed 911. Her cousin ran in at that point.

" Holy shit! What the hell did you do to grandpa, Tohru!" the girl said. Then, Her Aunt turned to her and said, " Tohru, get the hell out, now! This is all your fault! Get OUT!" Her Aunt said

A/N: Sorry, but I had to do something drastic to set off her depression. Yes, her grandfathers death would set it off, but I want her to feel the full force of feeling emotionally inferior.

Tohru ran out of the house. As she waited by the door for the paramedics to arrive she began crying. She knew he was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Eventually, they arrived and when they came out, he was carried on a stretcher with a white sheet over his head. She looked at the man carrying him out simply shook his head. "He died of a heart attack, Tohru." her Aunt said.

She ran into the city and collapsed in an alleyway. There, she began to give way to a full out cry. Her eyes were like storms, raining quickly and heavily. If the sky's rained like her eyes, Tokyo would be flooded in 25 minutes.

We Now Switch To An Ecstatic Momiji, Who Is Looking For Tohru

Momiji carried his violin case as he walked to Shigure's house. He couldn't wait to play for Tohru. He had finally mastered 'Wish Upon A Star' and wanted her to hear it. Momiji decided to take a shortcut through an alley way up ahead. He quickly slipped into it. He began to run to the house, gut was stopped by the sound of crying. He turned to see Tohru crying and mumbling something to herself.

" It's all my fault, Danmit! Why did I have to go see him? They're right….. It's my fault…..It's my fault…. Why am I even here? God, nobody cares……" He heard Tohru say to herself. It hurt him to hear her say that. It hurt him to know she thought that. And, she scared him, the way she was acting. He had never seen her fall apart like this. He franticaly began trying to think up kind words to sooth her soul.

" I care. Tohru, how could you think any of us don't? Me, Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Shigure, Hatori, And, heck even Rin is starting to warm up to you! The point is, we all care about you and don't you think for one second that we don't." Momiji said. Tohru looked up with a surprised look on her face. She obviously realized what she had been saying and what she looked like, and began starting to act like her 'normal' self and began frantically thinking up excuses for herself. "I…… I'm sorry Momiji……sorry you had to see me like that……I….I need to be leaving now……." She didn't know why, but when she was around him she didn't whant him to think she could fall apart. Oh, every now and then she let them see a her sad, but never full-force like this. Never something long-lasting like this. And NEVER in front of Momiji. He was so sweet and caring. So, she got up, dusted herself off, and turned to leave.

Before she could leave, though, Momiji grabbed her arm. "Wait! Tohru, What's wrong? I KNOW something has to be wrong. You do know you can tell me, right?" Momiji looked at her with pleading eyes. He could tell something was really wrong. So, he would figure out what happened. He had a feeling that she needed to talk about it, but wasn't going to willingly. Sao, it was his duty as her friend to help her through this. She had been there for him when he needed her, so he is going to be there for her now. Even if he has to force it out of her. He would stay here all night if he had to. He had a feeling his was going to be a long night.

End Chapter One

Raya Goddess: Whew! Their's the first chapter. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go cuddle with Momiji. Starts singing  
Who's in the forest strolling, The birds and the bee sing Mo-mi-ji. The frogs in the pond are calling, Momiji, yes, it's true!

If anyone can tell me the rest of the song, please tell me! 


	2. sORRY

YO! sORRY GIVE ME 4 DAYS 2 UPDATE IM OUT OF STATE AND MY DEVIL MOTHER DIDN'T LET ME KEEP MY LABTOP TO TYPE WITH BUT ILL BE HOME IN 5 DAYS I AM CONTINUEING THE STORY 


	3. Chapter 2

Note: Yay! Chapter two! Can you believe that I haven't had one flame yet? Though I would actually appreciate it if someone would tell me things you would like to see me get better at or see me write about. Really, if you want me to do a specific fic about a certain anime or book, as long as I have seen/red it, I will try to do it. TRY. Oh, and if you like this, PLEASE read my other fanfic, it is called Please Save Me under Anime, under Immortal Rain. It is another angst romance. PLEASE R&R! Flames are welcome! Also, Sorry this took so long to post. I just moved, and I am now on vacation, so I will be lucky if this gets out before July. If you want to blame someone for this coming out late, blame my stepbrother for getting me addicted to DDR games Dance Dance Revolution and looking over my shoulder as I type. Hi I am her step brother I go by RIKUX3 I like DDR,Anime(Mainly Naruto right now but I love Trigun and Bleach) And I Am Currently playing Tales of symphonia on the gamecube for the third time, and Metroid Prime 2, Monster Hunter Freedom And Armored Core Formula Front on the PSP, and I am playing Gunz on the computer which is an awesome free online game, I am going back and playing Diablo 2 lord of destruction and warcraft 3 the frozen throne because I've been getting bored so I've been playing all the old games I've already beat, and I like long walks on the beach If you want to meet me talk to RayaGoddess lol, Anyway, on with the story!

Trying To Forget  
Chapter 2  
By: Raya Goddess

Momiji sat beside Tohru in the alleyway. He had considered talking to her at Shigure's house, but quickly dismissed the thought. The three baka's would probably make things worse. Kyo would start yelling, Yuki would stand there in shock, and Shigure…… OK, he MIGHT take it well, but Kyo and Yuki would definitely make matters worse. So, there they were, sitting in the alleyway, Momiji pestering her to tell him what is wrong. She would eventually budge, if he pestered her long enough. But, he didn't want to annoy her, so, he did the one thing he could do.

'Poof' "Momiji! What- Why did you?…." She began to say confusedly. She felt torn, when Momiji had hugged her she had felt…….safe. Protected. And, in a way, alive, happy, and made her forget about her grandfather, for a moment.

But, as quickly as she had began to feel these emotions, they stopped and she had a tan bunny in her lap. And then, the pain came back, full force. The shock of emotions set of her tears again, By now, Momiji thinks that he has done something wrong. "To-Tohru, what did I do? I didn't mean to upset you more! I'm sorry, okay? Please stop crying!" Momiji frantically tried to stop her flowing tears.  
"It's not you Momiji, I'm fine don't worry about me. I better get home, though." Tohru said, getting up to leave. The weight of what had happened today was sinking in quickly, and Momiji had already seen too much of the real her. It would be easier to pretend around Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure than around Momiji. There was something about him that made her feel ashamed of herself, probably because he was so pure and she…… She was wasn't. She was fake, and she knew it. In fact, she was usually fine with it. It helped her to deal, being alone, but Momiji made her feel like she was disgusting, the way she always hid. Thus, she felt she had to escape his company before she turned into a crying, blumbering fool. She was NOT going to let him see her like that, she was determined not to let him see her at her weakest. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did, because if he saw her like that, Momiji would feel obliged to help her. If he felt OBLIGED to help her, it would be like he was forced into it, for he is the kind of person who's concise would tell him it is not right to leave her like that, and make him feel bad, and Tohru saw that as forced.

"Momiji, I am fine, you should get back to the main house soon its getting dark." It was about 8:30 now and the sky was threatening rain. It would take her about half an hour to get home plus she had to stop by the grocery store to pick up a few things plus the bakery for…….

"Tohru why don't you come with me to the main-" POOF "- House. It'll be like a sleep over!" He said as he began to get dressed. Tohru blushed as she turned around and began to contemplate his offer. If she did, she could avoid seeing Kyo and Yuki which would probable be a good thing in her state. But, she might run into Akito which in some cases would be worse. Then again, the chances of that were slim to nothing. So, she eventually decided on the latter. "Just let me call the boys so they don't get worried about me." Fat chance of that. The only thing they'll be worried about is there dinner. As they walked to the main house Momiji described how his room is a little messy due to music sheets but other than that its neat.

:Meanwhile:

"Oh look its Hausenheifer and the bitch. How dare she set foot in MY domain. Hmmmm... I wonder what she and the rabbit are up to." Akito began to follow them as they entered the house Momiji stayed at. After they went inside, Akito began to hear a very interesting conversation. Apparently the whore wasn't as naive as most thought she was. And look, she was upset about some old guy dying. How stupid. She was making way to big a deal out of this. But, this may work to his advantage ...

BACK WITH THE SCREWY COUPLE

"I had no idea Tohru! I'm so sorry I-" "No, no, it's okay there was no way you could've known." Tohru cut of Momiji. She didn't want him to get worried about her right now. "Just forget it Momiji, it's mot your problem. I need to get over this on my own." She had no idea why she had told him, but once they had gotten to Momiji's room, things had just come out. She wiped her eyes for the millionth time and but on another of her famous smiles that made people forget things. For her, being fake and keeping things locked up inside of her was a way of life. it was much easier, she told herself, that if no one knew she had faults, no one cold exploit them. If no one knew she hurt, no one would feel sorry for her. If no one felt sorry for her, they wouldn't feel inclined to help her. She hated that, because she hated forced anything. If it is forced, it isn't truly helping. So, she deterred Momiji away from the subject of her own unhappiness to one of Momiji's passions.  
"I noticed you were carrying your Violin earlier. Any particular reason why?" Tohru asked innocently. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I mastered "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" just like I told you I would. I was on my way to play it for you!" Momiji said ecstatically as he ran for his music and Violin. 'Mission accomplished' Tohru thought as she saw his face lighten up. Surprisingly, that also had an enlightening effect on her, as well. As Momiji began to play, Tohru felt soothed by the music. He played so beautifully.

When he finished, Tohru oowd and ahhd him, causing him to blush at the compliments. " Here! You can sleep in my bed! I'll sleep on the couch." Momiji exclaimed when they got ready for bed. "Oh, no momiji, I couldn't take your bed from you! That would make me a bad guest." Tohru said. "Hmmmm…… Ah Ha! How about we both sleep on the bed. That way we both get what we want!" Momiji stated as if it were written in stone. After some more arguing, Tohru gave in, and a little while later, They went to bed. Momiji stayed up until he was sure she was asleep and bent his head down and kissed Tohru's Forehead. "I love you. Tohru." Momiji said before falling asleep.

:At The House Akito Lives In:

"You called, Akito-san?" Hatori said. He gotten a summons just moments ago telling him Akito had something important to tell him. He usually didn't call so late, but for some reason or another this couldn't wait. So, here he was standing before the god of the zodiac.

"Yes, I did. I have something to tell you. Under no circumstances are you to erase Tohru Honda's memories, Part or hole. Understand?" Akito declared. Hatori was taken back. All who know Tohru dreaded her memories being erased, and yet here Akito was saying he wouldn't be allowed to. Something was wrong with this picture. Something was VERY wrong with this picture. Akito was up to something, and unfortunately Honda-san was on the receiving end of it.

RayaGoddess: DUN DUN DUN! Poor Tohru. Who knows what kind of ghastly things will happen to her now.

Sesshomaru: You do.

RayaGoddess: Your so mean Sesshy!

Touga: Be nice to our dear RayaGoddess. She has had a tough time writing this, let alone finding time to post it.

RayaGoddess: Yay! Touga! You always understood me better than SOMEONE I know.

Touga and RayaGoddess stare coldly at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: What The Fuck! Were did you come from Kiryuu?

Touga: I heard you were taking advantage of our poor writer's feelings, breaking her down 'till she finally….

Sesshomaru: Aww shut up. We don't want to her you go on about how I've been abusing my powers.

RayaGoddess: Be nice to him or I'll trap you here with crazed Sessho fans such as myself for all eternity! MWAHAHAHA!

Touga: Whispering to Sesshomaru She's starting to scare me.

Sesshomaru: Welcome to my world.

RayaGoddess: I heard that!

Touga: Looking up Is that actually your stepbrother's writing?

RayaGoddess: Unfortunately yes. I am not lying. He grabbed the Laptop away from me and Began typing a profile for himself. I told him I would post this even with it on here, But he didn't care. He has been on a losing streak with women recently. Personally, I think He's just too scared to admit He's Gay.

RIKUX3: Shudup.

Dedications to reviewers:

Nari-chan13-Thanks!

tear-drowned-angel- He he he... I just wont let my mom read that.

- lidOol.fantaSee.gurl- I'm not that cruel! Of course, The show must go on

Shiriku- Begins crying That is the nicest review i've ever gotten:sniff: Thank you so much!

Shinoga-Thanks! thats been buging me for a while!I even put subtitles on and couldn't figure it out

Sister-of-the-Light-Thanks! I love reviews:

Takeru Takaishi's Gurl- Hope you like it

The Cherry Blossom Artist-he he, glad you like it

BoNNie14- There should be more Momiji/Tohru pairing lovers. This is an injustise to the world that there are so few

Rose of Death-Sorry it took so long i've been busy.


End file.
